In Between
by LoveMightKill
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kurapika finds himself in the middle of a love triangle. Bad thing is, the first girl fighting for him is actually his ex-employer and the second one is currently his boss! What will happen to the three and who will Kurapika choose?
1. Time For A Show

**Hello,, everyone! This is my first fanfic so please support it! I really like this because I'm proud of my OC!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I'll be looking forward for your warm reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"K-Kurapika?" the girl with blue hair approached the young blond.

He smiled at her. "What is it, Mistress?"

The mistress fidgeted with her hands. "A-are you really going?"

The blond bowed at the girl. "Yes, mistress. I still have to complete my mission."

"Since you're resigning," the girl hung her head low, her hair covering her face. "Don't call me mistress anymore. Just Neon."

Kurapika was shocked by what his about-to-be ex employer said. "B-but, Mistress – ''

"Enough..." Neon said weakly. "E-enough. You just can't call me a mistress anymore since you're not working for me now. Just call me Neon, okay? And call or – ''

"Neon." The girl was interrupted by Kurapika's sudden calling of her name. "It's good to speak of your name... Neon..."

The blue haired lady's eyes were sparkling, or maybe a little wet because tears were falling already on her innocent looking face.

He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't disappoint his deceased Clan. Plus, he was still not sure about his feelings.

He had grown attached with the mistress, yes, but that was it.

He cared for her, because he was her bodyguard. But that was it.

But was that really it? He spent quite a time with Neon, but did he only think of her as a young girl that he needed to protect?  
Yet the blond had no idea.

"I guess this is goodbye." Neon said gravely.

The Kurta bowed his head. "Then I will be leaving now, Miss Neon."

She sighed. "If we see each other again, call me Neon, alright?"

"Of course." The blond said flatly. Yet he knew it was impossible.

Neon Nostrade would never see Kurapika again. _Ever._

* * *

"Oi, Kurapika! I found out that there's a rich family in the west who owns a pair of the Scarlet Eyes!" Leorio said.

Kurapika looked at the computer screen. "What family?"

The man with small eyeglasses scratched his head. "Says here it's the Lunelli family. They own half of the largest companies in this country and they also introduced their products to other countries."

Killua frowned. "But how did they get a pair of the Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes?"

Leorio laughed. "You know rich people. They get what they want." he turned to the blond. "Remember Neon?"

Kurapika remembered. He still remembered those sparkling eyes, that bratty way of hers, and the way she acted mature when needed.

"Are you alright, Kurapika?" Gon innocently asked.

"Ah, yes." he looked away and turned to Leorio. "So, how can I get in their household? What should I do?"

Leorio tapped the table. "I've researched about it. The only way to get in their household is to be a butler."

"Butler?!" Gon, Killua, and Kurapika exclaimed.

The man smirked. "Get the trust of the parents. They have a daughter taking a vacation in Yorknew City. Time for a show."

* * *

The boy with white hair sat with his friend that has a spiky black hair on the sofa in the hotel they were staying at.

"Do you think Leorio's plan will work?" Gon asked.

"Depends." the white haired boy replied..

Truth was, Killua felt that something else would happen that would either get Kurapika in the Lunelli household or put him in a more terrible danger.

The boy with spiky black hair stood up with a determined look. "But we are Kurapika's friends. We should give our best to make this plan work."

Killua smiled. "Yeah."

"Gon, Killua!" Leorio called out from the kitchen. "Pack your things up! We're going to Yorknew City tonight."

"Hai! Hai!" the two answered.

The Zoldyck stood up and faced Gon. "Let's work together?"

The kid smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

_People just change, I guess._

"Mistress, stop playing with the dog already." the blond said to the blue haired girl who was busy feeding the dog. "It's time for you to eat."

The girl glared at him. "I don't wanna eat yet! Go, Kurapika-kun, bring me more dog feed!"

He sighed. _Here we go again,_ he thought.

Before he could leave, the girl took his wrist. "What is it, Mistress?"

She pouted. "So you're really going to leave me just to get dog feed."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "It's because you said so."

"Interesting." she stated as she observed his face. "You speak informally to me and you're not afraid of me. It's a surprise that I'm still not killing you."

The guy shrugged. "I guess."

Then the girl went back to feeding the dog. "Don't worry, Kura-kun. I don't kill."

He cleared his throat. Neon glared at him once more.

Kurapika laughed and went inside the mansion to get the dog feed.

_People just go in and out, I guess._

"Kurapika... Goodbye.."

* * *

The Kurta woke up seeing himself in the airship with Leorio beside him, and Gon and Killua in front of him.

He didn't want to see those things anymore, yet he didn't know why.

Did he really love that girl? Why was he affected by her? Why did he feel like he never wanted to leave her side?

Neon Nostrade...

Neon.

"Kurapika." Killua was staring at him.

"You're awake." said Kurapika.

The white haired boy tilted his head. "I'm awake the whole time."

He looked away. _I hope this trip to Yorknew isn't a waste of time._ he thought to himself.

"Did you really want to leave her side?"

The question got Kurapika's attention and he looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't get you, Killua."

The boy smirked. "You get me _really well._ You were mumbling Nostrade's name while you were sleeping. You said: Neon. Neon."

"It was just a bad dream."

"Alright.. Goodnight, Kurapika." Killua ignored what the blond said and went to sleep. But he was happy to get out of the topic.

_There's no turning back now,_ Kurapika told himself. _You will get that pair of Scarlet Eyes. You should._

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? Was it good? Or bad? Don't worry, chapter two will be there right away.**


	2. Unplanned Meeting

**How** **was**** the first chapter? Hope you liked it! Well, here's the second chap so it means I'm in the mood to type today! *clap clap***

**Even though I'm a bit busy preparing for my 17th birthday, something told me I should just keep typing away this chapter. And so I did.**

**By the way, my birthday's on September 19, so please greet me!**

**And please remember that I also accept any kind of criticism. R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HxH! **

* * *

It was raining hard when the group arrived in Yorknew City.

"Glad I brought this." Leorio took his red umbrella and they ran to that fancy looking hotel, _Royale Deluxe_.

The building was so tall and when they got in, Kurapika felt small.

The lobby was full of rich-looking people and the blond wondered if he'd ever find that Lunelli girl. How will he be able to locate her when the hotel looked like a whole town? Maybe even bigger than that.

And you might be wondering how the four will check in, but he seriously didn't have an idea.

Leorio said that he had a plan for them to have money to check in, but he never told what.

"So, Leorio-_san," _Kurapika said with a teasing tone. "How will we check _in?_ Or you want these people to throw us _out?_"

"Eh..." the man scratched the back of his head.

"Hello, guests.." a woman in a stewardess uniform approached them. "Do you need something?"

"We're kind of a... new here and we forgot where the cafe is." Leorio lied. Well, it was not _completely_ a lie, but there was a part there...

The woman smiled sweetly. "Let me take you there, dear guests."

Leorio had a mischievous smile on his face and Gon, Killua, and Kurapika sweat dropped.

The white haired assassin looked at the blond with a frowning face.

"Is something wrong, Killua?" he asked.

The kid shook his head. "Nothing."

_You know what I mean,_ he remembered Killua saying. _You get me really well.._

"Here we are, guests." the lady said.

Gon's eyes widened. "This is..."

"The cafe?" Killua finished.

The _cafe _was like two restaurants combined and once again, Kurapika felt small.

He didn't like feeling small. It made him remember that he was just really small because this world is so big. He wanted to make the world smaller for him, yet here he was, in a place he'd never imagine going into.

"I will leave now, dear guests. Enjoy your stay here."

The amber haired lady left without another word.

"Huh," Killua said, unimpressed. "I guess we'll be having our _top secret planning _in this restaurant."

Gon and Kurapika sighed. "We shouldn't really trust Leorio."

"EHH?!"

* * *

The plan was really simple: Leorio, Gon, and Killua would pretend to kidnap that Lunelli girl and he would pretend to pass by and save her then she would hire him as her personal butler and the blond may learn about the Scarlet Eyes and take them from the Lunelli.

Based on Leorio's research, the Lunelli family was looking for a potential personal butler for their daughter but during the 'exams', the daughter rejected everyone who took the 'butler exam'.

He adjusted his tribal clothes and took a note that came from Leorio.

The things that were written there were more info on the daughter.

_Name: Shizukana Lunelli_

_Age: 17_

_Likes: violet, clothes, rabbits, hunting and adventure, going out with no company_

_Dislikes: butlers, dogs, pink, _

Then at the lower part, Leorio wrote: _Kurapika, be ready for another brat! She fired twenty-seven butlers, and three maids already! She gets what she wants and she dislikes people who get in her way! Just get her trust and get the scarlet_ eyes!

The Kurta left the restaurant and was about to go outside the hotel when he bumped into someone.

_Crack!_

He heard a glass break, and when he looked, he saw a wine glass broken and a fuming girl in front of him.

"Milady, are you alright?" the guys in butler uniform helped the girl up. "Mister, you should be careful - ''

"Stop." the girl said. "I don't need your help. I can carry my own weight."

"I'm sorry.." the blond guy said.

"Sorry?" the girl's anger was barely controlled. "YOU-JUST-BUMPED-INTO-ME!"

The people in the hotel started looking at us.

"I said sorry."

"WHAT?!"

The butlers tried to hold the girl back but it was no use.

The girl had long light blue hair, large dark blue eyes, and she was wearing a bluish gown with a white ribbon at the left side of her hair and a big white ribbon at the back of her gown at the waist part. (**Sorry, I'm not good at describing clothes.)**

"Don't you know who I am?" the girl demanded. "I am SHIZUKANA LUNELLI. You understand? LUNELLI."

_Lunelli. Shizukana._

Ding! How come he forgot? This was his target, he needed to be a bit nicer.

"Fine," Kurapika had a poker face.. "I don't know who _you_ are, but I'm saying sorry. SORRY."

"Ha! , next time, don't bump into people like me." she paused. "Oops, I forgot. There's no one like me in this world. I am number one." she threw her bag to one of the butlers. "I hope we never see each other again. Bye!"

_Yes, _Kurapika thought angrily. _There's no one like you in this world. _

But he knew he had to meet that annoying brat again because she had a pair of the Kurta Clan's eyes.

_Of all people, _the blond shut his eyes tight and sighed. _Why her?_

* * *

**Ahh! So they met already! Was it a little bit rushed? Oh don't worry, it's not. Things have to go that way. **

**Yes, I know it's short, but things also have to go that way. And I would like to tell everyone that if this story would not get a lot of reviews, or follows, or favorites, I will still complete it because I really like this story.**

**With best wishes,**

** Love**

**Kurapika: Stop doing that 'best wishes' thing, Love.**

**Killua: Yeah, he's right. It's annoying, you know?**

**Gon: What's wrong with it?**

**Kura&amp;Killua: (face palm) Argghh..**


	3. Meeting Them

**Hello again! Chapter three is here! I would also like to thank Animorph128 for following and DyslexiaGoddess88 for reviewing and favoriting.**

**I accept any kind of criticism so please share your thoughts for this story so far. And if you have any suggestions, pm/review and I will try to put it into this story. R&amp;R!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Them**

Kurapika went outside the hotel and looked around for his friends.

They were supposed to meet _outside_ Royale Deluxe to wait for that Shizukana Lunelli, but they were still not there.

The blond walked around but he didn't stay away from the hotel so that he can keep watch on that bratty girl.

_I hope we never see each other again._

_Huh, _Kurapika thought. _Sorry but we need to meet again._

He wondered why the Scarlet Eyes always went to rich and bratty girls like Shizukana Lunelli.

Well, he didn't mean _Neon_ because Neon was _nicer _than the blue eyed girl he met awhile ago.

Kurapika balled his fists, shutting his eyes tight. _Just focus._

"GET-AWAY-FROM-ME!" a girl's voice not far away from him yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO _I AM?!_"

_Alright, I know that voice._

He wondered why his friends went to action without telling him.

* * *

"Leorio-san, we are taking long." Gon said.

"What can I do? This is traffic." the man replied, annoyed.

"Let's just walk." Killua suggested.

Leorio had a poker face. "Walk for you, Killua, is different."

"But Kurapika might be waiting for us now!"

He sighed. "Alright, kiddo. You wanna walk? Let's do it."

Killua smirked. "Knew it."

* * *

When Kurapika arrived, it was different.

There were at least six men around the blue haired girl and the Kurta knew that even it was unplanned, he had to take action and save the girl, even though he really was tempted to leave her there.

"Hey, girl," a man with a big belly tried to touch the girl's face but she swatted the hand away.

"Don't you DARE touch ME, you pig."

"PIG?!"

"Yes, pig." she looked at the man. "No one told you how fat you are?"

The fat man fumed, the other five glared at the girl.

Kurapika face palmed. _She's making things difficult._

"Hey, our boss said that you are the only daughter of Ken Lunelli." one of the men said.

"SO-WHAT?"

"So we'll take you!"

The group of men closed in to her, and for a minute there, Kurapika noticed the girl tremble, but it vanished, replaced by anger.

"So..." she said, her bangs covering her eyes. "The only thing you know about me is that I am a Lunelli."

"That's the only thing we need to know." the fat man said, in an I-Dont-Care tone.

"Well, you need to know more."

The girl was about to attack when Kurapika ran, as fast as a cheetah, and grabbed the girl by her waist and threw her on the other side.**  
**

"Hey!" she complained.

"Just stay there."

"Why would I listen to YOU?"

He sighed and left her there, going back to the men.

"Eh, kid, you shouldn't save that brat. Give her to us."

"Why don't you get her yourself?" the Kurta demanded.

"What power do you have to stop us, huh?"

"What do you need with her?"

The fat man answered this time. "Ahh, about that... Well, we just want money, and that Lunelli girl would give us what we want, whether she likes it or not."

"Go to hell."

The man's eyes narrowed. "What did you SAY?"

And with a blink of an eye, six men were lying on cold stone floor, begging for 'mercy'.

"W-we'll never do it again!" one man swore.

They ran like crazy and Kurapika didn't notice that the girl was already beside him.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I was trained ever since I was a kid." he lied.

Her eyes widened.. "Y-you!"

"What's with me?"

"You're that guy who bumped into me in the hotel!"

_You just noticed?_

Kurapika just shrugged.

"I TOLD you, right? Never show your FACE in front of me AGAIN!"

He groaned. "I didnt want to see you again,too, but I was walking around when I saw you and these - ''

"SHUT UP! No excuse!"

"M-milady!" a group of guys in butler uniform approached the two. "Are you alright,Milady?"

She glared at them. "You think I'm alright?! I was saved by this goon!" she pointed at the blond. "And this goon of _all_ people!" she stomped her foot. "Call daddy! Tell him I want to go home. NOW!"

"Y-yes, Milady." the butlers scrambled and they left with their annoying boss.

* * *

The three arrived on the scene just minutes after everything happened.

"Where were you?" Kurapika asked them.

Leorio caught his breath first. "We... W-we... traffic...Killua...ran.."

"What happened?" Killua asked.

He explained everything to them and they listened attentively. "And so she left with her butlers." he finished.

"What are we going to do now?" Gon held his fishing rod tightly. "We had a hard time going here and - ''

"I found out something." Leorio suddenly turned serious. "Ken Lunelli, that girl's father, is also here with her."

"Then I have to go now." the Kurta also turned serious. He had to do this to get more information about the Clan's eyes.

He turned his back, walked a few steps, when Leorio called him. "Kurapika."

He stopped on his tracks, his back still facing his friends. "Why?"

"Don't let them know about your eyes.. Ken is a dangerous man.."

"I'll keep that in mind." was all he said and then walked away.

**Line Break!**

"Ahh, so someone saved my daughter?" the man in the shadows asked, impressed.

"Yes, sir."

The man chuckled. "Bring him to me."

"Yes, sir."

"I didn't know someone would be stupid enough to save her."

* * *

Kurapika walked in the hotel, thinking about Leorio's warning.

"Sir!" a man in butler uniform ran to him.

"Are you talking about me?"

"You saved Milady, right?" the guy smiled. "Her father called for you."

_This is it,_ Kurapika thought.

"Alright."

**Line Break!**

"Are you the one who saved Shizu?"

Kurapika nodded. "Yes, sir."

He laughed. "Very brave, eh?"

"I just did the right thing."

The man looked very evil for Kurapika. He wore a business suit like any other business man, he had dark eyes and his laugh... It was evil...

"What is the right thing - saving my daughter?"

"Saving people who are in danger...sir.." he was liking this man less and less.

Another laugh. "Why did you decide to save Shizu?"

The blond narrowed his eyes. "I didn't need to decide. I just did the right thing."

"Last question," the man turned serious. "Do you wanna be my daughter's personal butler?"

* * *

"Get out of my ROOM! This-is-my-hotel-room, you stupid butlers!"

"M-milady... Sir Ken told us - ''

"I don't care! Don't you know who I am? I am Shi-zu-ka-na Lu-ne-lli!"

"M-milady - ''

"SHUT UP!"

The blue haired girl threw all the pillows at her butlers and she threw her drinking glass on the floor. It broke into pieces and some of them were stepped on by Shizu.

"Milady, your feet..." one of the butlers said.

Her blue strapless silk night dress that was knee length was stained with blood and she let her long blue hair loose.

She didn't mind the blood on her feet, yet it was painful, but she didn't show it. Besides, she's Shizukana Lunelli, she's strong.

Then someone entered the hotel room, he wore a butler suit like her other butlers, yet that guy...

"You!" she yelled. "What are you doing here, Blondie?!"

He bowed at her.. "I am your new personal butler... Milady.."

"What?! Impossible! Don't you know who I am? I am - ''

"Shizukana Lunelli, yes. I know very well."

Everyone in the room were shocked, even her. No one ever dared interrupt her like that.

Then someone else entered the room - her father.

"D-daddy?"

The butlers all bowed.

"Oh, dear, your feet." her father said, concern drawn on his face.

"What is that blond doing here, dad?"

"Ah," he smiled. "I heard that this young man here saved you from bad guys when you tried to _run_ from the hotel."

"So? What's he doing here?"

"You didn't know yet, my smart child?"

"He's my personal butler from now on, isn't he?"

"Allow me to introduce your new personal butler, the one to go with you everywhere, to serve you and _calm_ you, Kurapika."

That stupid blond bowed again. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Shizukana."

She laughed when her father left the room. "Didn't I tell you to get off my face?"

"It's time to sleep, Milady." was his only reply, then he carried her and put her on her bed.

"Who are you to order ME around?"

She sat on the bed, glaring at all the butlers around her. Then the Kurapika guy knelt in front of her and brought out bandages.

"What do you need that for?"

"To clean your wounds. You can't sleep with blood on your feet."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then she calmed down a little, knowing she couldn't do anything, and she just let the blond wrap

bandages around her feet.

After that, the guy stood up again, and told the other butlers to go out of the room.

"Stand up first, milady. I will arrange your bed."

She did, but she fell. She realized how dangerous that broken glass can be..

Kurapika sighed and carried her on the sofa.

She watched the new assistant arrange everything in her room. _I could have escaped,_ she thought, her eyes not leaving the blond. _If you didn't save me._

She rested her head on the 'arm' of the sofa, and she fell asleep without knowing it.

_No one knows... No one would ever know._

* * *

**So how was it? Review, guys!**

**I would like to thank Animorph128 again for following and DyslexiaGoddess88 for reviewing.**

**Next chapter will come soon! **

**And don't forget to greet me on my birthday, guys! It's on September 19! **


	4. Unimportant Chapter

**Another chapter! Yeey, I updated! I would have updated yesterday but my laptop had some problems. But enough with that! Greet me because its my BIRTHDAY today! Happy 17 to me!**

**Hey, guys, I know lots of you there are Killua fans, but try Kurapika also! He's sooo cool.**

**By the way, this chapter would be Shizu x Kura and I'm hoping you will read it.**

**I would also like to thank those who clicked the favourite/follow button for this story. And my lovely reviewers! Oh, thank you guys! DyslexiaGoddess88, Thaishi, cm21 (guest), C.A (guest), thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter!**

**Chapter 4: Unimportant Chapter**

She woke up from an extremely bad dream.

She yawned and stood up from the bed. _Wait...the bed?_

Last night she remembered sleeping on the sofa, so how did she get there?

And she also remembered throwing things in the hotel room, but how come the room was so organized?

"Milady, you're awake." A blond guy suddenly appeared in front of her.

She gasped and screamed. "Ahh!"

"Don't scream." was all he said.

She calmed down a bit and suddenly everything became clearer. She remembered that this guy in front of her was her new assistant.

"W-what are you wearing?" she looked at him from feet to head.

"My tribal clothes."

"_Your what?!_" she looked away from him. "Aren't you my butler?"

"Mr. Lunelli said that I can wear what I want and I'm more comfortable in my tribal clothes." He raised a brow. "Any more questions?"

She stomped her foot in frustration. "You _dare?!_ And who are _you_ to question me?"

"I am your assistant from now on."

"Yes." she glared all the way at the blond. "Funny."

The guy looked on her feet. "Are they still hurting?"

She looked at her bandaged feet. Then she looked away. "Hmph! Why do you care?! Get me water, quick!"

He bowed. "Yes, Milady."

Then he walked to the far corner of the room where the mini kitchen was.

Shizukana sat on the bed. She knew that she would never be able to get rid of the blond so she decided to play along and take advantage of the poor guy.

_Let's see if you can dare speak to me again, _she thought.

She really hated the guy because she could have escaped if he didn't intervene.

_No one knows... No one would ever know._

But who was that guy to know?

He didn't have a clue. No one knew.

But she was Shizukana Lunelli, she ruled her own world and she would continue it until her life fades away.

Because she was Shizukana Lunelli. The Queen of Queens.

"Here's your water, Milady.."

The guy handed her the drinking glass. She reluctantly took it. "Choose a dress for me in my wardrobe."

"Pardon?"

"I _said,_ choose a dress for me. Do you want people to see me in this outfit?!"

She pointed at her night dress and the bandages around her feet.

The butler sighed. "You really would like to torture me, don't you, Milady?"

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have not done this before?"

He turned serious. She knew the answers right away even though he just stood there without saying a thing.

"HEY!" she yelled at him and he flinched.

"Uh... I've done it..." he trailed off. "...before..."

"Then what are you waiting for, the end of the world?" she said. "Get me something to wear!"

He turned his back and opened the wardrobe. He searched for dresses and got one. It was a red strapless knee length silk dress.

"Is this fine?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Too girlish."

The butler raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

He picked another one. "This?"

She shook her head. "Too much skin showing."

"This?"

Another shaking of head. "Yuck, I would look like a clown wearing that."

And they went for an hour picking dresses.

She just kept shaking her head.

No.

Another no.

More 'no'.

No, no, no.

"Ooh, there's nothing here that looks good on me." She stood up, smirking. "Let's shop."

"Milady, I - ''

"Nice try, Whoever-You-Are. But _you_ are going with _me."_

"Please give me a reason why."

_He is abusive, _she decided. "That's because I am Shizukana Lunelli. I get what I want. I am the queen of queens."

He sweat dropped. "So that's the only reason."

She stomped her foot again. "Now _shop_ with me or get _fired!_"

"I'd better get fired." He muttered.

_This is it,_ she thought. _He can never take my attitude._

She snorted. "I'm kinda tired of calling you 'him'.. What's your name again?"

"Kurapika."

"Suits you well." She laughed. "Your weird name suits you, _Kurapika!"_

Kurapika sighed. "Can we just go, Milady?"

"You are going to follow _my _orders, not daddy's."

"But he's the one who hired me."

"But you are working for me." she said, twirling her hair. "And so you have to follow me."

"Well - "

"STOP complaining!"

He shut his mouth and nodded. "I will follow..." he gulped visibly. "...your orders, Milady."

Shizukana snickered.. "Now I don't wanna go shopping."

"What?!"

She stood up from the bed and smiled sarcastically. "I realized I'm too tired for that so you can just go on your own and pick something for me."

His face paled. "B-but Milady -"

"I thought you will obey my orders, _Kurapika?_" she taunted.

"I..." he faltered.

_Stupid guy, _the lady thought. _I told you to never show your face in front of me again._

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you can't do a single shopping?"

No answer.

"If you can't even do that, how can you pass as my assistant?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" he muttered silently.

She closed in her face to him that she can hear him breathe. The guy was pretty flustered by her actions and she snickered mentally.

"Kurapika..." she said slowly, her face still close to her assistant's. "You will do it, right?"

"M-milady - "

She sighed. "You know why? Because I am the Queen of _all _queens. I am Shizukana Lunelli."

She moved her face away and laughed. The blond boy was staring at her in confusion.

She made a clicking sound using her tongue and shook her head in disapproval. "That's just a simple shopping, honestly. Why can't you do it?"

"I can do it."

"Then go." she dared him. "And trust your instincts in picking clothes for me."

"Yes." he bowed and go.

_Let's see if you can take my attitude, Kurapika. _

* * *

"Kurapika?" a brown haired lady in a maid outfit approached the young blond.

He stopped and faced her. "Misaki-san?"

Misaki smiled. "Where are you going? Are you going out of the hotel?"

"Yes." he replied. "Milady wants me to buy her clothes."

Her brows creased. "Really?"

He nodded. "She's testing me, I guess."

"Or is it because she didn't want you along?" Misaki smiled knowingly.

Kurapika shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, I guess you'd be needing some help. Shizu-sama is picky so I'll accompany you so you know what clothes she prefer."

He thought for awhile. If Shizukana learned that he had help, she might throw things again in the room.

But if she didn't _know..._

"I'd be glad if you can." he decided.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

"Who are you?!"

"I am Shizukana Lunelli."

"What will you do?"

"I will rule the world and take care of the family's reputation."

"Because?"

"Because I am Shizukana Lunelli, and I always get what I want."

* * *

Shizukana wore her long black hair dress and her brown contact lens to make her eyes look brown and not purple.

She wore her black shorts, her black shirt and aviator jacket, and her black boots.

She was going out of here. And no one can stop her.

She didn't bring anything with her and just went out of the hotel.

"I will never go back there." she mumbled.

She ran and ran. She had no idea where she was going but she had to escape. It didn't matter if she had no place to go, she just had to run.

Run away from the world.

Run. Just run. And run.

She couldn't see a thing around her, but she knew she had to keep running because if she stopped..._They_ would catch her again.

BUMP!

She felt dizzy and she blacked out before she could even react.

(:3()/

She opened her eyes and found herself back in the hotel room. She looked around and found Kurapika staring at her.

"W-wha -"

"I bought you the clothes you wanted." was all the assistant said and he helped the confused girl to sit up.

"Why am I here?"

He looked at her, confused. "You were here the whole time."

She gasped. "What?!"

Was it all just a stupid dream? She always dreamed of that.

"What is it, Milady?"

She huffed in annoyance. "WHY DO YOU CARE? Just show me the clothes you bought!"

He did and her eyes widened in amusement. He knew what she liked? That was one interesting guy.

"Did I do well, Milady?" he asked her.

"Well... you did fine..." she tapped her cheek. "Now I want a chocolate fondue. You know why?"

"Yes."

"Then answer."

"Because you are the queen of queens."

"Correct!" she beamed. "Now get the chocofon for me."

Kurapika bowed. "Yes, Milady."

When the guy left, she stood up from the bed and went inside the bathroom.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to cry. Her facade was already failing, the walls she built were already crumbling.

What would her father say?

She saw her father last night and she knew he was angry at her. Really angry. She knew he might do it again.

She breathed deeply, trying to _calm_ herself down.

_He's the one to go with you anywhere, the one to serve you, to calm you, _she remembered her father saying.

_Oh really? _she thought. _You are making things more difficult, daddy._

Rrring! Rrring! Rriing!

She took out her phone and the caller id said: Daddy

Sighing, she answered the call and went outside the bathroom. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Shizu.." she heard a laugh from the other line. "How's your first day with your new butler?"

"He will get fired soon...Daddy.." she said, making a face on the word 'daddy'.

Another laugh. "My bratty little daughter, why are you like that?"

She gritted her teeth in anger. "You hired him to torture ME! But don't worry, _daddy,_ I will do the same with him."

"What a disrespectful child!" he growled. "What did I teach you, Shizukana Lunelli?!"

She shut her mouth. Why was she being controlled? But she didn't react anyway.

"I don't want to see his face."

"Why?"

"I just don't. Why do you care?"

"Do you want people to hear us talking like this, _child?_"

She knew what he meant. Reputation. That again.

"Why did you even call?" she asked, now in a more controlled voice.

Her father chuckled. "I just want to know how that Kurapika works. Well this is just the first day...I can still keep an eye on him until I learn how he works."

_Bastard._

She ended the call and found Kurapika standing behind her, chocolate fondue on his hand.

She was surprised but she didn't let it show. "So, you sure its good?"

"Yes, Milady. I let the top chef make that for you."

"Just put that on the table..." she pointed at the table beside her bed. "...and leave."

"Milady are you alright?"

"JUST GO!"

The boy bowed and left the room.

_Oh_ _dear,_ she thought, smiling. _I can really order people around,huh?_

* * *

**Oh guys I'm terribly sorry for this kind of chapter. But I'll make it up to you next chapter! I have a plan for chapter five so don't worry!**

**This is just an unimportant chapter showing Kurapika's first day at work.**

**The following chaps would get more exciting so don't get so disappointed by this one! Love yah all! R&amp;R!**


	5. A Feeling of Hate

**Another chapter! Yehey! I would like to say sorry again for the last chapter (if you didn't like it)!**

**You can criticise all you want and if you have ideas or suggestions, pm/review and I will put it into this story.  
And for those who would want to know Neon and Kurapika's past, wait for further chapters.**

**The same with Shizu's past, please wait for the other chapters to arrive.**

**Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Chapter 5: A Feeling of Hate**

"Who are they?!" Shizukana demanded when they were in the private airship already.

"They are my friends," Kurapika replied. "That one is Gon."

Gon, as innocent as he was, smiled. "Nice meeting you, Shizu-san!"

"And that one is Killua." He pointed at the white haired boy.

"Yeah," Killua said, uninterested. "Nice meeting you."

"And that is Leorio."

Leorio fumed. "I told you! It's Leorio-_san_ – ''

The Kurta cleared his throat and Leorio stopped and smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Yes, nice meeting you."

"Isn't this..." Shizukana shook her head. "Alright. You can come with us. But only this time." She turned to Kurapika. "Get me a bottled juice, quick!"

The blond bowed his head and motioned for his three friends to sit.

He approached Shizu's maid, Misaki. "Milady wants juice."

The brown haired lady smiled. "She must be excited to go home."

"Maybe."

"You still don't know much of our Lady, right?"

"I'm just new here..." he said matter-of-factly.

The lady laughed. "I will tell you. Milady is actually – ''

She was interrupted by Shizu's yelling. "Kurapika! I'm dying of thirst here!"

Misaki winked. "Go now."

He did and stopped on his tracks when he saw Killua talking to the Lady.

His eyes narrowed. "Killua? Milady?"

Killua sighed and looked up to the blond with a bored expression. "I just talked to her."

The Zoldyck stood up and walked towards Leorio and Gon.

Shizu rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?! Give me that juice!"

Kurapika handed the bottle to her with his eyebrows arched. "What did Killua tell you, Milady?"

"Do I have to report it to you?!"

He cleared his throat and sat in front of her.

"Ugh, fine!" she drank her juice until nothing was left – except for the bottle, of course... "Well, that Killua kid invited _me _on a picnic tomorrow."

_What are they planning? _Kurapika asked himself.

"Will you go, Milady?"

She looked away. "As if I have a choice."

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Really, if this was a chance to get close to her then he would go.

"Ugh, Leorio-san give that back to me!" the two heard the three arguing at the back and Kurapika just sighed.

"Who are they to you?" Shizukana asked out of nowhere.

This got the blond's attention because the girl's attitude suddenly changed.

"They are my friends." was his reply.

The blue haired girl looked away, her head lower than normal. "What is the real definition of friends?"

"Friends are someone who will be with you no matter what happens," Kurapika stated, remembering how Gon, Killua, and Leorio helped him even they knew the danger they would be in. "Friends... I won't really know that, Milady."

"Why not?"

"Because people have different definition for friends. But for me friends are home."

The girl frowned. "Home?"

He nodded. "When you're at home, you feel safe. You feel comfortable than when you are in other places. Just like my friends there at the back. I feel safe with them and I feel more comfortable with them than when I'm with other people."

And she suddenly looked up and her attitude changed again. "Yep. I will go to the picnic tomorrow! It's boring in the mansion, anyway."

Kurapika said nothing.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, stupid!"

The assistant just looked up.

"Do you wanna get fired?" she stood up and pointed at him. "You are just new here that's why I'm giving you a chance, it's – ''

"Yes, Milady. What do you need?"

She stomped her foot. "Stupid – ''

Then Gon stood in front of her so she couldn't hit Kurapika.

"Shizu-san," Gon said with a sweat drop. "Don't lose your temper."

Shizukana rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. "I am not losing it."

"Ah, yes." Gon scratched the back of his head.

"Gon?" the blue haired girl looked at the boy with gentleness. "Can you let me talk to _Kurapika_ for awhile?"

The blond just sighed. He thought the girl was just simply a brat but she was a good actress, too.

Gon walked back to his seat while the other butlers and Misaki looked over to see the show.

"Well now," she stood up and sat next to him. "Why do you do something like that to your boss?"

"If I don't do that then..." he looked at her. "Who would?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by _that?_"

"You should be controlled because you can't be forever a brat...Milady."

She smiled and Kurapika was shocked for a minute.

"But no one can control _me,"_ she bragged. "You know why?"

"Because you are Shizukana Lunelli. You get what you want."

She crossed her legs and smirked. "If daddy told you to do that, you better not. Because I can never be controlled by someone...especially you."

She stood up again and was about to go to another seat when Kurapika called her name. "Shizu."

She stopped, her back facing the blond. "What?!"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes." She replied. "That night I met you...was the worst night of my life. Well you don't know a thing, Kurapika, so I'm giving considerations. But you know? I really don't want to see you again. You ruined everything...including my freedom."

With that, she walked to sit next to Misaki.

Kurapika wondered about that. _You ruined everything...including my freedom._

Because of his desperation to find the Scarlet Eyes, he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

He didn't know how much damage he did to the others.

First his friends...he always put them in danger.

Next was Neon, he could never take to see her with that kind of expression but he still left her.

And now, what did he do again?

Yet he had no clue.

Shizukana said she hated him because he ruined everything, but what?

But he was here now and he couldn't back out.

He needed to find clue about the eyes of his Clan.

He didn't have time to worry about the hate of a bratty, heartless girl who liked to torture assistants. She was even disrespectful.

Her father gave her everything she wanted yet she talked like that to him.

Kurapika didn't have time to worry about nonsense hates.

Besides, she seemed to hate everyone.

"Kurapika." suddenly he found Killua sitting in front of him. "We are going home."

"What do you mean?"

Killua looked at him seriously. "You get what I mean. _Neon."_

"What's with her?" he stubbornly asked.

"If you don't stop this stu – '' he paused and sighed. "Don't hide it anymore, Kurapika! You can tell me and I will keep it a secret."

"I'm still confused, Killua." He admitted. "I'm not sure of this feeling."

"Gotcha. So do you want to see her again because if we go back home, there's a chance that you will be seeing her again."

Kurapika lowered his head. "Neon Nostrade will never see me again."

"And why?"

"Because I don't want to. If I see her again, I might...you know...and then everything will be ruined."

Killua snorted. "So you do like her, right?"

"You know the answer yourself."

"I just really want to confirm it." The boy stood and left the Kurta.

_Sigh. Kids._

* * *

The Lady yawned. "The flight was tiring. I will rest now."

The maids and butlers bowed except for Kurapika.

She glanced at the blond, then quickly looked away and went inside her bedroom.

He decided to explore the mansion. It was really three times bigger than the Nostrade Mansion and -

"Kurapika, you're here." he saw Misaki walking towards him.

"Misaki-san."

She smiled. Well, she always did. "Are you exploring the Lunelli Mansion?"

"Yes."

"Hmm.." she tapped her cheek. "I guess you need a room. Come, follow me."

He did and Misaki brought him to the elevator to the third floor.

"In case you're wondering, Lady Shizu didn't request for an elevator." the woman said.

"She didn't?" he asked, surprised. "Then who? Mr. Lunelli?"

She shook her head. "No. It's Mistress Cahavan.."

The Kurta frowned. "Who is that?"

"Lady Shizu's step-mother." Misaki said coldly.

His eyes widened. "Milady has a step-mother?"

"Yes." she nodded. "Mistress Lucellia Cahavan."

The elevator dinged and the panels opened. They stepped out and Kurapika found himself in an empty hallway with single room at the far corner.

"This..."

The twenty-three year old lady just nodded. "Mr. Lunelli told me that this whole place is yours."

The hallway looked grand and he couldn't believe that for just two days, he had gotten the heart of the old man.

"Isn't this unfair?" he asked Misaki.

She shook her head. "Your job is harder than any of us. You have to be a bodyguard and a butler at the same time for Lady Lunelli so it must be hard for you."

He said nothing.

"I'd be going then." Misaki turned her back and went inside the elevator. The panels slid shut and he was left alone in the long hallway.

He went inside his new bedroom and put all his things into place. _Mistress Lucellia Cahavan.__  
_

So Shizukana had a stepmother.

He wanted to know more but he figured if Misaki wanted to tell him more, she would.

But he was just with them for two days or like that so he knew one day he could get into their secrets and maybe even find out about the pair of Scarlet Eyes they had.

He took out his book, _Time Skip, _and tried to get the confusing thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

"So you are home, Sweetie?" a woman's voice asked on the other line.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Don't call me that, Lucy."

"Your father told me you have a new assistant, eh?" the woman called Lucy laughed on the other line.

The blue haired girl gritted her teeth in anger. "Why did you even call?! You know I don't like you."

Lucy chuckled. "Still hate me, I see. Tsk. Tsk. Who's the poor guy who has to take care of _you_ again?"

"None of your business, witch." her hand tightened it's grip on the phone. "Don't ever get a hold of me."

"But don't hang up, my sweet little girl!" another chuckle from the other line.

She really was tempted to throw the phone because she didn't want to hear that witch talk again. "What do you need?"

"Oh you sweet little rebel.." Lucy made a clicking sound using her tongue. "Your father wants to thank that little _saviour _of yours. You see, if he didn't intervene, you

could have escape from our grasp! Oh, we didn't like that to happen, Sweetie."

"Bast*rd." she cursed under her breath.

"You little brat!" the woman yelled. "Disrespectful girl! What would others think when they hear you?"

She threw the phone on the wall and it broke. "Go to hell, Lucy." she mumbled.

She didn't care about the phone, anyway. She could buy a new one and break it anytime she wanted.

But she was sick of this life she was leading.

People thought she was a heartless brat.

Maybe she was.

But she knew she wasn't.

If she didn't want to get hurt, she shouldn't have something that could easily get hurt. And that's her heart.

She should be that emotionless girl who could never get hurt because of course she had no emotions.

She had to continue being a heartless monster so she could survive in this hellish world.

But she was so angry at that newbie. She could have escaped. But that guy ruined it all. Now how can she run away when she was heavily guarded?

She stood no chance.

All of it because of a stupid blond boy she met at Yorknew City.

But she was going to that picnic. She had to know how 'friendship' worked for them.

Even she hated that blond, she had to learn about him so she had something against him.

She had to win.

And she will win.

Because she's Shizukana Lunelli.

And no one can stop her.

* * *

**Hello, guys! Yesterday was my 17th birthday and I would like to thank DyslexiaGoddess88, xX AnimeForce xX, Hunter Wannabe, and MadFreak for greeting me!**

**So did it go well?**

**Was it good? I would love to hear your opinions so please leave a review! Things will go exciting from here, I guess.**

**Next Chapter: Picnic Panic**

**See yah and R&amp;R!**

**With best wishes,**

**LMK**


	6. Picnic Panic

**I'm back! I would like to thank a guest reviewe Critic for giving such a wonderful review! And also to Prim, a guest reviewer, who made my day by giving such wonderful reviews and suggestions. Thanks, Prim!**

**I would also like to thank Kurapika's lovely character song, Hi Ni Moeru Hitomi, for giving me energy while typing this one! XD I love Kurapika!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating fast! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter, just my OCs, kay?**

**Chapter 6: Picnic Panic**

"Lady Shizu, what do you really want to wear?" Misaki asked the girl who was sitting on the bed.

"Aww, I don't know anymore." The girl muttered.

The maid seem to notice something. "What is that, Lady?"

Shizukana frowned. "What?"

Misaki pointed under the bed.

The blue haired girl looked over and found a shopping bag. She took it out and found her blue dress there. "What's this?"

"Did someone come in here last night?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

The Lady thought for awhile. Last night.

Who would leave those clothes there?

_Last night._

Suddenly, an image popped.

_Kurapika._

"Milady, are you alright?" Misaki asked, concerned.

"Y-yes..."

_So it wasn't a dream..._

"I'll wear these," she showed the clothes to the maid. "Go outside now."

The woman bowed and left the room.

Shizukana thought it was all just a stupid dream...

Well, proof given, it was not.

*knock knock*

She heard someone open the door and came in.

She couldn't make herself move, she could just watch as a blond guy put something under her bed.

She couldn't speak, but she thought, _Kurapika?_

"Milady, I will leave now. Good night." The guy said.

She didn't know why, but she took his arm before he could leave.

The blond turned with his expressionless face. "Are you feeling unwell, Milady?"

She shook her head. "A...are..."

"Milady, are you alright?" the assistant suddenly had a look of concern on his face.

Really? Kurapika? Concerned?

Those words didn't match. Obviously.

She knew she was just dreaming.

She let the guy's arm go and said, "Are...you?"

Shizu swallowed. The words were stuck in her throat.

So it was really a dream.

"A..are you..." another swallow. "A dream?"

He looked confused at first, but then his face brightened a bit. "I am."

Then she remembered nothing after that.

So he wanted her to wear her usual clothes, huh?

That really was an interesting guy.

She wore the dress (**if you want to see it check out my profile**) and took the elevator to the third floor of the mansion

_Why am I doing this again?_ She wondered.

She heard a ding and the panels opened and she stepped out.

She saw the only room at the long hallway and knocked on the door.

She was tempted to break the door because it had been a minute and there was still no answer from the new guy.

She knocked again.

"Just – '' the door opened, and she was welcomed by a surprised Kurapika.

"M-milady?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how tiring it is to go here just to _remind_ you that today's the picnic?"

"I know." He looked at the blunette's clothes. "So you wore the dress."

The Lunelli girl sighed. "You weren't a dream, then."

He said nothing.

They rode the elevator in an awkward silence until they heard a ding and both of them flinched.

They rode the car without saying a thing and it made her wonder why Kurapika said he was just a dream that night.

"Um actually – '' they both stopped, realizing that they spoke at the same time.

Instead of letting one go first, they argued even more.

"Can I speak first?" she said.

"But I was first!"

"I was first!"

"I was!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I – ''

The driver cleared his throat and both of them shut their mouths.

"I'm not the one to argue over non sense things," he muttered. "But ever since _that_ night, my temper changed."

"Humph!" she huffed in annoyance. "Well you are free to leave if you want."

He looked at her, and somehow she felt uncomfortable. "W-what?"

"Nothing, Milady. I was just wondering why you wanted to come to this picnic." He looked at her suspiciously. "You are not even close to my friends."

"I just want to.. Why do you care?!"

The blond shrugged. "I guess my friends really want to get to know you better."

She rolled her eyes. "Duh.

A few minutes later, the car stopped and Kurapika opened the door for her.

They stepped out and were greeted by the bright smiles of Gon, Killua, and Leorio. Shizukana wanted to smile back, but that would ruin the facade she was wearing. The facade she needed to wear.

She just needed to put on the facade and she would be the happy little fake she was again and people wouldn't notice a thing.

Just put that stupid facade on and _no one would ever know._

Just a little controlling of emotions and no one would know.

Yes. Shizukana Lunelli's facade can't fail. _Ever._

They sat on the clean grass at the park and lay the foods there.

They started to eat and Gon and Killua ate like there's no tomorrow.

She smiled within herself but was rolling her eyes on the outside.

"Oi! That's mine!" Killua grabbed a chocolate bar from Leorio and they argued.

Kurapika sighed while little Gon sweat dropped.

Again, I smiled...inside...

And I was rolling my eyes...outside.

The perfect little fake she was...Oh...

"Milday, you didn't eat anything." Kurapika noticed.

"So?"

He smiled for the first time in forever. "You need to eat because you're part of this picnic."

"I am?"

He nodded. "Yes you are. So eat something."

She could feel my little facade crumbling down the moment he said it.

It was not meant to become that way. This picnic was a bad idea.

"Shizukana-san, Kurapika's right. You should eat." Gon said.

She didn't mean to, but she ruffled the kid's hair like he was her younger brother.

She glanced at the blond assistant and she swore he was smiling brightly at her.

_Maybe he was not that bad, though. _she thought.

* * *

He smiled twice and that was a surprise even for the Kuruta.

He never thought of smiling over little things but when he saw his boss with a gentle expression, he couldn't help himself.

She really was like Neon. Shizukana was a brat but she had a soft side.

Why the heck did she have to be like Neon?

"Kurapika, what should I eat?" the Lady asked.

"Raisin bread." He replied. "It's healthy and at the same time delicious."

"Really?" she looked at the bread. "Not bad."

"Killua, Leorio, stop it now, okay?" the Kuruta sighed as the two just looked at him, and then argued again.

He glanced at his boss who was now eating the raisin bread.

_Maybe she was not that bad, though. _he thought.

Then he heard a cough coming from his boss. "Milady, are you alright?"

Killua and Leorio stopped arguing and they stared at Shizukana with concern.

She was pale and she choked. A piece of the raisin bread fell out from her hand and her body dropped on the grass.

She shivered and the blond ran to her aid. "Milady, can you hear me?"

He slapped her cheek lightly and was now panicking because the girl was not answering.

"Kura..." she coughed. "Couldn't...breathe..."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was starting to have skin rashes.

"What happened?" Gon asked.

"I...I don't know." Kurapika stuttered. "Leorio, do the first aid and I will call Misaki."

"Alright."

* * *

"This is your new mother, Shizu."

"I don't like her!" the little girl said.

The woman beside the little girl's father kneeled in front of the kid. "Please, Shizukana, I may not be your real mother but I will do my best to love you as much as she did."

"Liar!" the kid yelled. "I don't like you! Father, get her out of here!"

The father stomped his foot. "Mind your manners, Shizukana! Lucellia is not lying to you. Don't you want to have a new mother?"

"I don't!"

"Let's give her time, dear." The little fake named Lucellia said to the little girl's father. "She will learn to love me someday."

_Oh, shut up, Lucy. _Shizukana's sub conscious thought.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in her room, with Misaki, Kurapika, and the other three guys looking down at her.

"Milady, are you alright?" Kurapika asked.

She nodded though she still felt a little dizzy.

"Why did you eat the raisin bread when you know you're allergic to raisin?"Misaki demanded, concern and anger in her voice.

Shizu smiled, this time for real. "I forgot."

The maid's eyes narrowed. "You can _never _forget that, Lady Shizu."

"Well, I did." She replied, putting a little sarcasm so they wouldn't worry.

"Let her rest for a bit first." Killua said.

They all left the room while she wondered herself why she ate the bread.

Misaki knew she could never forget that she was allergic to raisin because she almost died the last time she ate that.

She stood up from the bed and silently walked outside.

The blue haired girl went to the garden. The garden always made her feel comfortable and free...

The garden made her feel like there was no Lucellia Cahavan, like there was no Ken Lunelli who imprisoned her in this hell hole he called home.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She sighed as her moment of silence was interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Shizu, sweetie! I'm _so _glad you picked up!" a woman's voice from the other line said.

It was Lucy the Witch.

She sighed. "What do you need again this time, bulldog?"

"Your _dear _friend will come there tomorrow, I heard." the witch said.

"Don't you bring her up in this topic – '' she paused, realizing something. "What?"

The woman chuckled. "You didn't know? Oh, poor dear."

The girl clenched her fist in anger. "Why would that b*tch come here?"

"Why don't you ask her tomorrow, huh, Shizu?"

She ended the call and threw the phone. "Bas*ard."

"Milady." Kurapika walked towards her. "Why are you outside? It's late in the evening."

"Your friends are home?"

He nodded.

"Good."

"Why did you eat that bread?"

She breathed heavily, not sure what to say. "I've been wondering that myself. Maybe I wanted to try something new, even if it means the death of me."

"Don't say that."

She smiled sarcastically. "You'd also say that if you are on my position."

"Did Miss Cahavan call you just now?"

"How did you know about her?"

"You get to know things as time passes by."

Her bright smile when she was a kid returned. That smile was forming on her lips right now. "Thanks. You know, you kinda saved me that time."

"That's my job."

"I really want to be friends with you, guys." She admitted. "You think its possible?"

Kurapika smiled. "We are friends now, aren't we?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him in disbelief. "We are?"

"Of course. Can I defy you?"

Shizukana rolled her eyes again. "You _always _defy me."

The blond laughed, and she felt light headed.

_But she is coming here tomorrow. No._

She didn't know why that stupid girl would come to her house but she knew it would be trouble.

And she needed to put on the facade again to face her.

It would be a battle between brats.

**xoxoxoxox**

**I am incredibly sorry if this chapter didn't satisfy you. I am very sleepy now.**

**And can you guess who that 'stupid girl' is?**

**Why would it be a battle between brats?**

**Who is the other brat?**

**Hmm...wait for the next chapter!**

**And R&amp;R!**

**~LMK**


	7. A Comeback

**I'm back, everyone!I would like to tell you that I would change my writing style for this chapter. I wouldn't make this long but please remember to R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own a beautiful anime like Hunter x Hunter! I can't even dream to own it! It will FOREVER belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**Chapter 7: A Comeback**

**Shizukana's POV:**

Shizukana stood frozen when a certain blue haired girl walked towards her.

I knew that she would come today and I thought I was prepared.

But there I was, unable to move.

That girl always managed to outsmart me, to beat me.

And some of our memories together were not that memorable.

But I was Shizukana Lunelli.

And this would be a battle between heartless brats.

"It's so good to be back!" the girl said.

"Neon Nostrade." I said coldly.

There was venom in my voice, aiming at the blunette who made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Why are you here? This is my house, as far as I could remember."

Neon smirked. "I love your new hair, though. I remember when it was short – ''

"Get out!" I yelled.

The girl named Neon just laughed. "Not happy to see me, huh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, my daddy has some business with your dad and so I decided to visit you."

I tried to control my anger but it was no use.

This girl was irritating me.

Neon Nostrade.

Daughter of Light Nostrade.

The girl whom Shizukana Lunelli despised most.

"I heard you have a new butler...Kana."

I glared at her. Neon was the only one who called me Kana, and I hated it.

"Shut your mouth or else..." I warned.

"How's Lucy?" the girl asked in a teasing voice.

One more and I was ready to kill her.

"Wait," Neon stared at her wearily. "Why don't you give me a drink first? I'm your special visitor, after all."

"Don't worry, Neon. I'll get back at you someday."

Tension filled the air. The whole mansion seemed to be trembling because our battle would start in a sec.

We always argued, and we were enemies and rivals.

We stared at each other with hatred and I knew that my morning was ruined. I hated it getting ruined. Because sometimes I tended to...explode.

"Milady, I really – ''

Kurapika stopped on his tracks when he saw Neon.

Neon had a look of surprise on her face and her expression softened, she was staring at the blond but she was in the verge of crying.

The butler looked coldly at the visitor and I looked at them back and forth.

"Do you..." I pointed to Neon and Kurapika. "...know each other?"

They didn't answer and they continued staring at each other.

Neon's eyes were now pleading and she had a look of disbelief.

Kurapika seemed to snap out of the shock and he looked at me. "Milady – ''

"Milady?" Neon mumbled. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I thought we'd be okay when we see each other again," she added. "But I was wrong. You've changed...Kurapika."

"You know each other?" I asked.

The girl hesitated.

"She was my former boss." Kurapika said.

"You have a lot to explain to me." I said.

I looked at Neon, who was crying silently and she continued to wipe her eyes but the tears won't stop.

I guessed that they were not just boss and assistant.

There was something else.

"Aren't you going to greet your former boss, Kurapika?" I said.

"Pardon?"

I rolled my eyes.

The blond bowed and was about to leave when Neon took his wrist.

He hesitated to look back but he did. "Miss Neon, what do you need?"

"I..." she faltered.

I smirked. It was like watching a romantic movie with all those fluff.

"You told me..." Neon continued. "...that you'd call me Neon once you see me again...you told me..."

I had never seen the girl like this. She always acted bratty but now she was looking desperately at Kurapika.

The blond shrugged her hand off. "We're in front of Lady Shizukana. It's bad manners for a butler to just call the friends of his boss in their names."

I looked pitifully at Neon, who was now clutching her hands.

"If you don't need anything I will go." the blond left the room.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You know each other."

This time, Neon didn't answer and she just stared at the floor.

I snorted. "Don't tell me you like him."

She looked at me. "Kana...can I have him back?"

I blinked three times. The words were slowly registering in my mind.

What? Have _Kurapika _back?

I scowled. "I don't want to."

The words slipped off my tongue and I didn't know why I said that.

The first few days I wanted him to get off my life and now I wanted him to stay?

Then something else surprised me...

Neon knelt in front of me...

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Have you lost your mind? Do you not care for your pride and reputation at all? Have you lost your dignity?"

I tried to make her stand but she resisted. Somehow, I still cared for the girl.

"Please..."

"I can't."

"Don't make me stoop any lower." she said, her head bowed and she was still kneeling down in front of me.

"Neon..." I said, exasperated.

"All I've ever wanted was to see Kurapika again."

"And now you've seen him. You can go now."

"You don't need him, anyway." the blunette avoided my eyes. "Just give him to me...please."

I shook my head and was about to leave the room when Neon stood up.

"I know all about you and your father...Kana."

I stopped. I balled my fists and turned to see Neon smiling mischievously.

"I told you..." she said, hatred dripping off every word. "Don't make me stoop any lower. You know I always get what I want and I will do anything to get it."

"So you're using me and my father?" I said in disbelief.

She walked towards me and whispered to my ear.

"I...am Neon Nostrade. I get what I want."

"Are you that crazy about him?" I asked. "Then let's play fair this time, Neon."

She narrowed her eyes on me. "Fair?"

"There's nothing fair for me, Kana." she continued. "Kurapika left me for his _special _mission." she made a face on the word special. "And now I learn that he's now _your _butler? _You? _Of _all _people?"

"You are not usually like this. You were kind and – ''

"Can you be kind when the person you love most is acting cold towards you and is with your enemy?"

"Then..."

"Then what?"

"Let's play a game."

* * *

"Neon?" a ten year old Shizukana approached a ten year old Neon.

"Ne Kana."

"Nani?"

"What will your father do this time?"

"I don't know." the little Shizu admitted. "You want to know?"

"C'mon."

The two slightly opened the door to listen to what Ken and a certain businessman was talking about.

"-couldn't be prevented." the businessman was saying.

Shizu's father's mouth twisted into a sneer. "You are saying that you will not invest even if it's what your son wants you to do so?"

"I know that my dear son likes your daughter, but they're just children and – ''

Ken banged the table. "I don't care!"

The man sighed. "I would have to die first before my family invest on your company."

"Then die."

Ken took out a gun and pointed it to the businessman's head.

Shizukana knew what her father would do. Neon was wide eyed and she stared at Shizu with fear.

The little kid shook her head. _No, _she thought. _Stop it, Father._

Then a gunshot was heard.

When the girls opened their eyes, they saw a dead man's body lying on the wooden floor and Ken Lunelli laughed evilly.

"Neon," Shizu whispered to her friend. "Run. Now."

"No. I won't leave you here."

She held her friend's hand. "I can take care of myself. Please. Run."

Neon nodded and Shizukana went in the room.

Ken was shocked to see his daughter there, standing still and staring at him with burning hatred in her eyes.

"Father... what have you done?"

"Shizu! Get out of here!"

"Make me."

"What? You, little brat – ''

"What will you do? Kill me? Like what you did to that poor man there?"

The man scowled. "You...I taught you enough, haven't I?"

"Yet you killed another person!" Shizu yelled. "How can you kill people mercilessly?"

Her father aimed the gun at her. "You have been always my problem, Shizukana. You bring misfortune to this family!"

The girl stomped her foot. "_I _bring misfortune? _Me? _Then kill me!"

When Ken blinked Shizukana was already behind him and she kicked her father.

The man lost grip of the gun and was about to get it when it floated towards Shizu and she took it. "You know I'm a Manipulator, father."

Ken groaned. "You know you'd get extra punishment for this, Shizu."

"At least I get to show you how I really feel. At least I get to fight you!"

"Manipulator my foot." Ken spat. "That's why I need to keep you in control, Shizu. You always step out of the line."

"I need to." the girl retorted back. "If I don't step out of the line you'd kill more people."

"So you want to sacrifice yourself?"

"I need to."

"You think you can do things on your own when you can use Nen?" the man said.

The girl didn't answer but she was trembling inside.

"After your punishment you would never want to use your Nen ever again."

Shizu glanced at the door and her eyes narrowed when she saw Neon standing there, looking at her with fear.

She was about to explain but Neon ran and she didn't have the chance to run after her because the bodyguards were dragging her to the 'Punishment Room' already. And that's when everything turned bitter between Shizukana Lunelli and Neon Nostrade.

* * *

**Kurapika's POV:**

I thought I would never see her again.

But here she was in the mansion of my new boss.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw her there, talking to Lady Shizu.

And it hurt me more than it hurt her.

I couldn't bear to see her pleading like that...in front of Shizukana.

I couldn't bear to see her cry, but why did I feel that?

I knew in my heart that I never had any special relationship with Neon Nostrade.

I never had.

But I could feel my facade crumbling the time I saw her, and I had to put on a cold demeanour to hide my feelings.

But what were my feelings, exactly?

It was so different from what I felt towards my friends and it was not hate, either.

_You told me… _I remembered Neon saying. _…that you'd call me Neon once you see me again._

"Kurapika?"

I turned to see Misaki. "Misaki. Do you need something?"

"I'm worried for our Lady…"

"Why?"

"She never had the best relationship with Miss Neon."

I raised a brow. "You are worrying about that?"

She smiled. "Oh, I am just paranoid."

"You all know Miss Nostrade?" I asked.

Misaki nodded. "Kind of. But the one who really knows her is Lady Shizu."

"They have known each other for eleven years." the woman added. "They were good friends when they were kids."

"What happened?"

"No one knew what happened between the two." Misaki said. "When they were ten they just became…enemies."

* * *

**Oops! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I am too lazy to type more so just read the next chapter which will be posted next week. I update weekly so don't worry.**

**I don't want readers waiting long for the next chapters because I know how they feel…**

**Hmm…what do you think did Shizu mean by 'explode'? Any guess?**

**P.S – I have another favorite anime which is KUROSHITSUJI. It's just amazing.**

**Anyways, R&amp;R!**

**~LMK**


	8. The Game (pt 1)

**Hello, people! I am so happy to be here again! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but you know, there's school and stuff. Well, enough with that and read the story!**

**Read and Review! **

**P.S – Thanks to stormy003 and a Guest for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Hunter x Hunter. I wish but meh…**

**Chapter 8: The Game (pt. 1)**

* * *

"…Let's play a game."

Neon's eyes narrowed, looking suspiciously at Shizukana. The latter grimaced, this was getting interesting.

"What game?" the blunette asked.

"Oh, it's easy." Shizu smirked. "We will live in the same house for a month and whoever Kurapika chooses in the end will be the winner."

Neon's narrowed eyes got back to normal and she was smirking like the Lunelli now.

"That is pretty easy, Kana. I hope you don't lose."

She faked a smile. "Thanks."

Neon rolled her eyes. The girl knew that when it came to sarcasm, Shizukana always won.

"But if we live in this house," Neon said, looking around. "That's pretty much an advantage to you…isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I play fair." Shizukana said matter-of-factly. "I will get a house for us."

"Good."

Neon took out her hand for Shizukana to shake. "Let's have a fair game."

She just slapped the hand away and she had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "You know why I'm doing this, Neon?"

Neon's eyes were filled with hatred and disgust. She just stood there, daring Shizu to say it.

"It's because…I enjoy the look on your face…" Shizukana laughed like a crazy woman. "I…I enjoy that desperate look on your face…that eyes that held pain in them…but if I give Kurapika easily to you, then…I would lose the chance to see it again…"

"Bastard."

She laughed again. "Let's have a fair game, huh, Neon Nostrade?"

Another laugh. Then she opened the door and was surprised to see Kurapika standing in front of her.

But she quickly changed that surprise look into a smirk. Shizu patted the butler's shoulder and leaned close to his ear. "You did a great job today, Kurapika."

He frowned but she just smiled. "No need to thank me for the praise and just pack my bags."

This made the guy more confused. "Where are you going, Milady?"

"Don't ask so many questions and just do it!"

"Yes…Milady."

Shizu glanced at Neon and saw her fuming face. This made her happier.

Neon was going down…No matter what.

Her love for that old friend was gone – completely.

_I will make you suffer…Neon Nostrade._

* * *

"Miss Neon, do you mind telling me what our Lady has said to you?"

The brunette maid, namely Misaki, poured the tea on Neon's cup.

The latter sighed. "What do you expect?"

"She's Shizukana Lunelli after all." the girl continued.

"Why don't you just be friends again, Miss?"

Neon put down the cup of tea on the table. "It's getting worse than ever…right?"

Misaki nodded sadly. "We tried everything we could to heal her…but…"

The blunette sighed again. She shook her head. "You can't just leave her like that."

"I feel bad for the Lady but…" the maid faltered.

"Nothing can cure her. I saw that awhile ago." Neon said. "She's hopeless."

Misaki hesitated.

"It's fine. Tell me."

"Our Lady doesn't have a single clue about her condition, though…"

"And Uncle Ken and Aunt Lucy are not doing anything about it?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid there's nothing they can do, Miss."

Neon stood up. "Ridiculous. Uncle Ken can't do something for his daughter when he can kill – ''

She stopped herself. It wasn't right to reveal it to Misaki.

She fell back to her seat and drank her tea.

"Ojou-sama, is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing."

The maid had a concern look on her face. "But you're so pale."

"I usually look like that."

_But, Kana._ Neon thought bitterly. _I can't forgive you for that insult._

_I have to erase any feeling of love for you…my old friend._

_I have to win that game._

* * *

"Call your friends, Kurapika." Shizukana said, sitting on her bed with a smile forming on her lips.

"M-milady?"

She rolled her eyes. "I _said, _call your friends and tell them to pack their bags."

"Lady Shizu…why?"

The girl groaned. "You ask too many questions. We're going on a vacation."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you hard of hearing?!" Shizu demanded. "Do I always have to repeat my words?"

"N-no, Milady."

A smirk played on her lips. _This'll be a nice game._

* * *

**Okaaaay…So shortest chapter I had so far. But I have two stories in progress so please forgive me. I really have to update that other story, so please?**

**P.S. – If you have watched Kuroshitsuji, can you please PM me for a good fanfic about Elizabeth and Ciel?**

**Read and Review! (or favourite and follow if you want…)**

**~LMK**


	9. The Game (pt 2)

**Okay, guys this will be short. ANNOUNCEMENT: In Between will end on Dec. 6 2014.**

**And if this story gets 20 reviews by the end of October, I will publish the one shot fic I created for the characters of In Between. (For more announcements, check out my profile)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Chapter 9: The Game (pt. 2)**

"Sugoi!" Shizukana beamed happily upon seeing the new house.

But despite her beaming, the air was filled with tension.

Killua and Leorio were looking at Kurapika, concern drawn on their faces.

_They must know Neon, too. _She thought.

Neon shrugged uncomfortably. Despite the brave front she had placed, Shizukana knew that Neon was scared. She was scared because Shizu got a bigger advantage.

She smiled to herself, knowing she had the greater chance to win.

"Why bring us here?" Killua asked, breaking the awkward silence that was developing.

Her eyes met Neon's.

"No big reason." She said. "I just want to spend time with you, guys."

The white haired kid looked like he wanted to ask something but can't voice it out.

"Well, Ojou-sama, let's go inside now?" Misaki invited.

"Ikou!" (Let's go!)

"Thank you for inviting us, Shizukana-san!" Gon said.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

Everyone stepped inside the 'mansion'.

Of course, it looked like a normal house for Shizukana, but Gon said that it was a mansion.

"Why are we going to live with you here?" Killua muttered.

"Lady Shizu, I will prepare the food in the kitchen." Misaki said.

She nodded.

"I will just prepare the bedroom, Milady." Kurapika turned his back.

"No." I said. "The rooms are all fine. You stay here."

Killua's brows creased. Neon also noticed his action.

"I will be upstairs." said Neon.

"Kurapika, go help her."

"Milady?"

Neon shook her head. "T-there's no need – ''

"I don't want my special guests to tire themselves."

"Kana, I –''

"Kurapika, go." Shizukana interrupted.

The butler bowed reluctantly. "Yes, Lady Shizu."

She smiled, looking at Neon. "Be polite to her, Kurapika."

The guy didn't answer.

Killua looked like he wanted to kill Shizu but she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

She would continue to play her new toys as long as she wanted.

This was the only fun she had ever since her _real _mother died.

* * *

Kurapika arranged the bed for Neon.

She looked at him sadly, wondering why he changed a lot after just a few months.

Why had he become cold towards her?

"Before you're a bodyguard and now you're a butler, huh?"

"Do you need something else, Miss Neon?"

She sighed longingly. "You used to be laughing…with me."

"I don't remember such things." He said. "I am a butler of Lady Shizukana Lunelli and I have never worked for anyone before."

"How long do you intend to do this?" Neon could feel her eyes getting wet.

"What?"

"But you promised me!"

"I don't remember any promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I still – ''

The blue haired lady hugged the blond. "You can't do this."

Kurapika freed himself from the arms of the girl. "You are the one who can't do this. And you shouldn't. About that promise…fine. I'll call you Neon. Now please excuse me, I have lots of things to do."

The guy left her there, and she couldn't believe that he took her as nothing.

That was the man Neon loved. She had gone through many things just to see him again.

But when she saw him…he was a different person.

Neon was a different person now, too. But her love for Kurapika had never changed. **(Okay that was cheesy)**

Suddenly, Neon heard a ringing sound coming from her bag. She opened it and found out it was her phone ringing. She picked it up, not even bothering to look on the caller I.D.

"This is Neon Nostrade." She started.

"I know right?"

Neon scowled. She knew that voice too well. It was her Aunt Violet. **(So it's Neon, Light, and Violet, huh? This family have weird names.)**

Violet was the sister **(I made that up) **of Neon's father, Light Nostrade. That woman was one hell of a shopper (though Neon was one, too) and no one knows fashion better than her.

"Why did you call, Auntie?"

Violet chuckled. "What do you think, my dear? I'd love to shop with you again!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Violet." She replied, sounding apologetic. "But I am busy."

"What?!" Auntie yelled. "Why don't you come with me first before you do anything else?!"

"But I – ''

"No, Neon, you _are _shopping with me!"

She sighed heavily. She knew she couldn't stop her aunt once she had made up her crazy little mind. That was Violet Nostrade, a bratty 30 year old woman who wasn't planning to have her own family yet and was _planning _to keep on clinging to her brother for her whole damn life.

She might be planning to pester Neon for the rest of her life, too.

That was just mean.

But then Violet would throw tantrums when they saw each other again and Neon didn't want that to happen. **(But then Neon had done that many times XD)**

"Alright, Aunt Violet," Neon said half heartedly. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Ah!" the woman beamed happily. "If you are that kind, how would you defeat a brat?"

Time stopped for Neon when those words came out from Violet's mouth.

She didn't expect those words to come out from her aunt but they did. Those words struck the blunette like lightning – she was left paralyzed and in shock. **(woah, that was too much)**

"What do you mean?" Neon asked hopefully. She wanted Violet to explain further, it might just help her on this game that the devil Shizukana wanted to play.

"Oh, my niece." The woman made a clicking sound using her tongue. "You were once a brat that was worse than me, right? That time when you were a spoiled brat, I couldn't go against you. Neon Nostrade could make people fall on their knees before. But now that you've changed…"

"You think I can win against a brat if I become one again?"

Violet laughed. "Of course! You will have no fear whatsoever. You can take action against your opponent but if you act like Cinderella, you won't be able to fight back unless luck comes your way."

Neon smiled. She knew what to do. "Thanks, Auntie. See you in a week."

"I thought you would see me in a sec – ''

Neon ended the call and she put the phone on the bedside table.

She opened the closet, and took out her usual clothes when Kurapika was still her bodyguard.

She admitted to herself that she missed it – and that she was tired of pretending to be a humble, sweet little girl just to impress the people around her.

The clothes still fit her – long sleeved shirt under a short vest, and a long skirt.

She also fixed her hair to what it was meant to be – long hair styled into a big high bun covered by a headscarf, leaving several long strands hanging down along the sides of her face.

When she thought she was done, she looked at herself on the mirror…

It was her – the bratty her.

She thought she looked so different, maybe because she wasn't used to that style anymore.

She was already getting used to that loose long hair, jeans, shirt, and boots style.

But thanks to her Aunt Violet, she was back. Body _and _soul back.

"Let's just see what you can really do, Kana. I am back. For real."

She smiled happily.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yeah so In Between 9 is done. This is mainly a Neon chapter because I've been flooded with requests that Neon should stand out this chap, so you guys, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**If you want to give more suggestions/requests, PM me again. (or review)**

**I would like to thank those people who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**You are deeply loved! To Thaishi (a reviewer): Okay, so this is a Neon chap, hope you enjoy it.**

**IN BETWEEN: WHO WILL KURAPIKA CHOOSE?**

**REVIEW TO VOTE!**

**~LMK**


	10. Her Condition?

**Chapter 10: Her Condition?**

That night they sat around the table, ready for dinner. Since that morning when they first arrived, the air had been filled with tension, like anytime lightning would strike. Neon and Shizukana knew in their hearts that they weren't supposed to act this way in front of the others, but it was inevitable. They see each other and they would clash, they talk to each other and they couldn't resist the urge of breaking each other's necks. They hated each other, but do they hate each other completely? Weren't they friends before? No, it was long over. Their friendship was long over. Something that once shattered could never be repaired. Just like friendship.

"Where is Miss Neon?" Misaki asked, looking over the empty seat next to Shizu.

"Let's just start eating. I'm starving!" the Lady said.

"A-alright, My Lady."

They all started eating and the air was filled with dread. Leorio, Killua, and Gon were silently chewing their food while Kurapika wasn't eating anything yet. Shizu wondered if they wanted Neon to be there, but it just made her angrier. The people around her looked terribly sad, and once again, she wondered if it was because of Neon. She was angry, so she stood up from her pretty messed up seat, and glared at everyone.

"Are you in a dining room or in a funeral?" her eyes glowed murderously. "Your expressions make me want to throw up!"

"M-my Lady…"

Shizukana stomped her foot in deep frustration and she left the dining room. She slammed the door of her bedroom shut. She didn't know that Neon was so 'important' to the others while she was just nothing. She didn't mean to but she thought she was hurt.

Shizu sat on her bed, staring at nothingness. The lights were not on, and the darkness calmed her heart. No one was watching her, no, not in the darkness. She could hear her own sobbing, and could feel the tears flowing, but no…no one would see…in the darkness…

She had relied on the comfort of the darkness for years, she was used to it.

A knock on the door was heard. Shizukana wiped her eyes, and she turned the lights on. She opened the door and almost jumped when she saw…Neon.

The old Neon.

"Na!" Neon said in a childish voice. "So this is your room, Kana?"

"Neon," she said coldly. "Why are you here…dressed like _that?"_

The girl stared at her, confusion drawn on her face. "What are you saying, Kana?"

She sighed. "Stop playing around. I know you're teasing."

"I want to shop!"

"It's late in the night! Are you a kid?"

Neon pouted. "Then don't go with me…Ah! Get me your butler!"

"No!" she protested.

Shizu knew that the little brat was back. She should have expected it, Neon would do anything to get what she wants – just like her.

"I thought you want to treat your special guests nicely?"

"Shut up, Nostrade." Shizukana scowled. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Yes!" Neon squealed in delight. "Then your butler has time for my nonsense, right?"

"It's not nice to leave dinner uneaten, My Lady."

Neon and Shizu turned at the same time to see Kurapika. The blond had a tray of food on his hands. He didn't look at Shizukana, but he was staring directly at Neon. The latter stared back at the guy and the Lady felt like she was in between the two. She really was.

She felt a hand take her wrist and she looked over to see that it was Killua.

"Killua?" Kurapika snapped back into reality.

The boy held her tightly. "I will lead the Lady back to the dining."

"K-Killua…" she stuttered.

"Ne, why are you guys so serious?" Neon asked. "I just want to shop."

Killua took her to the empty cellar of the house and pushed her. "Don't you ever get in the way, Shizukana!"

"I _am _getting in the way?"

"Kurapika has suffered enough." The boy said between gritted teeth. "You don't need to add more suffering."

"I will make him suffer as long as I want."

"Are you crazy?"

She put on a devious smirk. "I am."

"It must be nice for Kurapika." She continued. "Everyone knows he's suffering and he has friends to comfort him. Why, Killua? Am I not suffering, too? Do you really think I am just some bratty girl that likes to play?!"

"Shizukana…"

"That night…" she muttered. "I shouldn't have met Kurapika…I could have escaped, then…"

Killua placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "What are you saying?"

"I could have run away from everything now…"

"Snap out of it, Shizukana!"

"Never!" she yelled. "Kurapika made me into this! I will make him suffer!"

"Are you talking about Yorknew?"

She stared at him blankly. "Yorknew…"

She fainted and fell on Killua's arms.

"So you must have figured it out now…"

Misaki walked towards the two.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"Ever since she suffered maltreatment from her father." Misaki replied sadly. "She is suffering from trauma and she - "

"Must be going crazy." Killua finished.

The maid nodded. "It's not getting better. Some part of her is still sane somehow…Anyways, she wants to escape, but her father always has a way to bring her back. She could have escaped that night, if it hadn't been for Kurapika. That's why Mr. Lunelli has taken a liking on your friend."

Guilt was overpowering Killua. He knew inside him the truth behind that incident in Yorknew. They had planned it, then. If he only knew…but it was too late now.

"Ah…one more thing. Are you perhaps…looking for the Scarlet Eyes?"

Killua froze. How did Misaki know?

"I must be right." She carried the unconscious Shizukana. "Miss Neon told me that Kurapika is on a mission trying to retrieve the eyes of his Clan."

"I – ''

"You must also know that our Lady has a pair of them." Misaki interrupted. "I will persuade the Lady to give them to me and I will give them to you…but don't tell anyone about her condition."

"Is it the whole truth, Misaki?"

The maid smirked. "It's not even half of the whole truth yet."

She walked away with the unconscious lady.

Killua fell on his knees, remembering the way Shizukana talked.

_I could have run away from everything now…_

* * *

**I know, I know…short chapter and I haven't updated in awhile. I am suffering from the stupid writer's block. By the way, are you confused? Shizukana is a crazy girl, I know. The plot is messed up – that, I know, too. But I have a surprise chapter and it will reveal something that will shock you guys out. (Maybe)**

**Anyways, R&amp;R!**

**~LMK**


	11. Reminisce (Neon)

**Chapter 11:**

**Reminisce**

**(Neon)**

_I was scared. As a child I was scared. My friend, whom I had known for years, could perform miraculous feats. I tried to run away from her…but as a child I didn't realize that…she could run after me no matter how hard I run. I was scared. I was scared that she would kill me. How shameful of me…to think of my friend like that…but I didn't know…as a child. As a child, I was consumed by my fear. And so I tried to run – with the thought that the father of my friend was a man who had gone insane and killed people. I was scared that he might kill me, too. I was scared to get close with my friend again because I thought….I thought that if I did, I would be in danger. I also heard rumors that the father of my friend was a psycho._

_As a child, I believed it…because I had seen the proof._

_The father of my friend killed a man with no apparent reason, and I heard that it was not the first time. _

_Now, I think, would someone blame me for staying away from that family? If they were in my position, wouldn't they feel the same as me?_

_But no…my friend didn't understand. She, also as a child, thought that it was too small a reason to break a friendship that had been there for years. She tried to explain but I…didn't want it. If she was on my position she'd be scared, too. But no, she wouldn't understand ever. My friend could make things float…and her father was…_

_A murderer._

"Neon, let me explain, I – ''

"No!" little Neon yelled. "Stay away!"

_But she was so stubborn…she didn't want to let me go until she had explained. I threatened to spill their secrets – especially that murder thing. She restrained me with her powers…but I got a vase and…_

"I said STAY AWAY!"

Neon hit her friend with a vase and it struck the girl's head. The little girl fell, blood flowing from her head. The blunette became more scared, her shoulders shuddering at the sight.

A few maids found them and they screamed. "Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!"

Neon stood there, unable to move a finger.

_As a child I was scared of what I had done. But the people in that household didn't even notice me because they were panicking, trying to call an ambulance for their lady. I took that chance and ran away, but I had blood on my hands. I washed them away, but they wouldn't go. The blood wasn't physically there anymore but I could feel its essence. The scent and the very soul. _

_I couldn't even last a day thinking about what I had done, so as a child, I wondered how my friend's father could live like that when he knew he had killed people. I wondered if he even felt guilty of what he had done evil. _

_The next few days, I heard that my friend returned to the mansion. I was glad that she was alright, but I didn't dare step a foot in their mansion. I was still scared that time, then. _

_But our meeting was inevitable. We met each other in a restaurant. But at that time…my friend looked different. She was pale and gaunt, her blue hair looked almost white, and her deep purple eyes looked empty. Her maid approached me instead. We talked, and that's when I learned that my friend couldn't remember the person who hurt her. That was also the time when I learned that…she was triggered. Trauma. Head injury. _

_Because of those things, a part of her brain was greatly affected and she…_

_A part of her was already dead._

_I had wished that she could forget that event when his father killed someone and I ran away from her…but no. She only forgot the person who hurt her._

_So I, for her sake and mine, too, distanced myself from her. _

_We had never seen each other for a few months, but then…._

"Lady Neon…you have a visitor."

"Hm? A visitor?"

Someone came in without even knocking on the door. The girl's eyes widened when she saw her old friend standing before her, hatred burning in her eyes.

The maids left the room and the two talked.

"Don't ever dare spill our secrets, Neon."

"Did I say that I will spill them?"

The girl scowled at her and she knew from that point in time that their friendship was broken. It pained her but she kept a straight face.

"Remember this, Nostrade." the girl warned. "When we see each other again, we'll be rivals fighting on almost everything."

"That's fine with me…Kana."

The girl scowled again before leaving. She slammed the door shut and Neon fell on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes.

_It was her that established rivalry between the two of us, not me. So as a child I took it no matter how painful it might be. To free myself from the guilt, I became rivals with my friend. I was pretending to hate her at first, but as years passed our rivalry deepened. Because of our rivalry, I had to do things to keep up with her, and because of that hatred formed in my heart, and as years passed by…that hatred deepened. I always wondered if I could bring our friendship back, but my hatred will take over and the thought vanishes. _

_I became close with my old friend's maid, and I often talk to that maid to ask about Kana's condition. But then I learned that she had been suffering for years and I added more suffering to her when I hit her with a vase. _

_It wasn't like I knew, so I remained stubborn. With that thought I remained stubborn._

_Then one time, Aunt Violet arrived in the mansion. She had me shop all day and that's when I had the idea to fight Kana back by being a brat. It was the craziest idea I ever had, but I had no choice. To keep up with Kana, I had to be like her. _

_She loved hunting and so I became a flesh collector. She throws tantrums every time so I throw tantrums every time, too. She was sarcastic so I was sarcastic. I acted childish but I didn't care. As I grew comfortable with the new me, I realized how good it felt when you can get everything you want. My father wouldn't have kept up with me if I didn't use Nen – the lovely ghostwriter. I was so happy with it. Loovely Ghostwriter got me the things that I wanted, but I know why I wanted to predict the future – to make people happy. I thought my father was happy because of it…he really was. So I boasted to Kana, "I can make people happy with my Nen….how about you? I believe that your Nen only brings people to sorrow."_

_I was an idiot._

_It wasn't true after all._

_My father hired several capable bodyguards to protect me, and one of them…is Kurapika. Cold and distant, scary and powerful. _

_I always laugh at the thought of him. It must have been hard for him to keep up with bratty Neon. We grew close and my bratty self vanished and finally, he told me the reason he worked for our family – to retrieve the eyes of his Clan. I had a pair of them, and because I liked him, I gave them. I regretted it. He left me after he got them. Kurapika didn't have feelings for me after all. He really just wanted to get those eyes. It was alright after weeks passed, but when I learned that he was a butler to Kana…my hatred deepened. I know that Kana got a pair of the Scarlet Eyes from her hunting when she was fifteen and she had preserved them well. I wonder, would Kurapika leave Kana when he already has the eyes? _

_Kana was right when she said that we will always be rivals and we would be fighting on almost everything. _

_We have to fight until someone goes down._

* * *

**That might not be the best chapter but writer's block is really in the way. Sorry. Oh, before I forget, thanks to stormy003 and for reviewing! **


	12. Fix

**I am incredibly sorry for updating so late! I'm busy these days so I don't have the time to post this chapter! I'm glad that you're still with me, anyways. Many thanks to stormy003 and Prim for reviewing!**

**Chapter 12: Fix **

"Oi, Kurapika."

Leorio's voice was enough to bring the Kurta back to reality. He slowly turned his head , and said, "What is it?"

The man's thumb pointed at the white haired boy, Killua. "This kid's not talking much now, y'know?"

Kurapika looked at his friend. He hadn't talked much for many days and his eyes seemed empty. Killua had never been like that before so everyone knew that something was wrong. Misaki seemed to know about it but if she did, she wasn't sharing.

The Kuruta had a concern look. But then something else caught his eyes: Lady Shizukana.

The Lady sat beside Killua. Everyone was ready to eat breakfast, except for Shizu who was looking tired and sleepy.

"My Lady," the butler started. "Did you watch horror movies again?"

The blue haired girl looked annoyed by the question. She glared at Kurapika. "What?" she demanded. "You have a problem with that?"

The chain user sweat dropped. The Lady looked like she had just woken up. Her hair wasn't combed, and the ribbon on her chest wasn't tied well.

Neon clasped her hands. "The food looks amazing, Misaki! You're so great!"

"Ah, thank you, Miss Neon." the maid blushed. "But it wasn't me who prepared the food."

Neon's head tilted sideways. "Then who?"

""It was Kurapika, Miss Neon."

The girl's smile faded. She couldn't look directly at the blond. "Ah…my mistake."

And then in a blink of an eye, her childish attitude was back. Kurapika couldn't fathom her. He wondered many times why Neon returned to her childish self. It wasn't his fault, was it?

"Let's eat!" Neon said.

Everybody started eating. Kurapika's boss, Shizukana, only stared at her plate.

"Don't you like the food, My Lady?" he asked.

"Get it away from me." she replied. "Throw it, Kurapika."

"M-my Lady," Misaki stuttered. "K-Kurapika had a lot of trouble preparing it."

She smirked. "I am only testing you. What can you do for your boss, Kurapika, when you can't even follow a simple order?"

Gon smiled nervously. "Shizukana-san – ''

"I'm so disappointed in you, Kurapika." the Lady said. "And I thought Father was right about you."

"Oi, Shizukana!" Leorio protested. "You can't treat your servant like this!"

Before an argument could start, Kurapika stood. And then he bowed reluctantly. He wasn't so happy doing this, but if it was the only way so his plan wouldn't be ruined, then he'd do it.

"I apologize for my impudence, Lady Shizu." He said. "It won't happen again."

Then the girl laughed hysterically. Kurapika tried to contain his anger within him. His boss acted like a mad woman, and maybe she was one. But no matter what kind of person she was, he had to endure it. He had to endure everything for his Clan. It was his sole purpose in life.

Neon heaved a sigh. She didn't expect quite a show. She always wondered why Kurapika was so stubborn. No, he wasn't a fool or an idiot, but he was stubborn.

She shook her head and continued to eat, while on the corner of her eye, she could see Kana grinning evilly at her.

And then Shizukana stood up, but Killua took her wrist and he put her down to her seat. Shizu pulled her wrist away from the kid's grasp but her hand hit the glass and it fell and broke.

The sound of the shattering glass caught everyone's attention. They wore shocked expressions on their faces.

The Kuruta was about to clean the mess when the Lady stopped him.

"I will do it." she said.

"But, My Lady – ''

"I _said _I will do it."

"Y-yes, My Lady."

She stood up once again from her seat and she started picking up the little bits of the broken glass. Her hand started to bleed, yet she continued to pick up the tiny pieces. She could remember that day when Kurapika tended to her wounded feet, and with an unknown reason, she smiled inside.

The pain was killing Shizu, but she did not let it show. Her hands were bleeding yet she put on a brave front, trying to look alright.

After picking up the pieces of the broken glass she walked towards the sink and washed her bleeding hands with water.

_Damn, _she thought. _Why does it hurt so much?_

She turned off the faucet dried her scarred hands using a clean, dry cloth.

She was so pained that she didn't realize Kurapika was beside her.

"You're so stubborn at times, My Lady."

She jumped. She erased the surprised expression on her face and then she faced the butler.

"I don't need to be indulged with pity, you know?"

The blond raised a brow. "Do you think you are pitiful?"

Shizukana burst into laughter. "Then maybe _you _are pitiful? _You _would never understand, Blondie. A lot of people care for _you_. _You _are free. I am not. And I should have been long free, if it wasn't for _you._"

"Its always _you," _she continued. "How about _me?_ How about _me _who was imprisoned in this hell hole, trapped in a cage, embraced by darkness? I'm always misunderstood, Kurapika. Barren, dark, and alone. All the bad things are with _me, _but how about you? Should you be pampered so gently? Tell me!"

"My...Clan was brutally murdered." Kurapika mumbled. His teeth were gritting in anger. "I seek revenge."

For a moment there, Shizu thought the guy's eyes turned red. But in a flash, it was gone. Tears started to well up in her eyes, for an unfathomable reason. She was shivering. Her heart was beating fast. She could see in her servant's eyes the emptiness. Or maybe it was sheer desperation.

He was just like her, she realized. His eyes reflected his feelings. And that always happened to Shizukana.

Suddenly, she found herself embracing the guy. What shocked her was, Kurapika returned it. Her expression softened. She really didn't know what she was doing or thinking anymore. It was like she wasn't in control of her body and mind.

She untangled her arms and offered a hand to the butler. "Can we just be friends?"

The blond lifted his head. He looked puzzled. Maybe because it was a sudden change of demeanor?

But then he took her hand and said, "Of course, Lady Shizukana."

She smiled widely.

* * *

Neon needed air. She had been so devastated by what she saw earlier. She didn't quite expect it. Shizukana's condition was getting worse than ever. She wasn't just crazy, but bipolar, too.

"Yelling at the person she hated then befriending him…" Neon muttered.

"Neon-sama did well."

She found Gon sitting beside her, with a drink on his hand. He offered it to her and she took it gladly.

She brought the glass of juice to her lips. After that, she smiled at the kid.

"Why, thank you, Gon." She said. "But may I ask why?"

Gon stared at the blue sky. The soft ray of sunshine made him look cuter. The soft blow of the wind made her feel at ease. The two were witnesses to this perfect afternoon. But then…if she hadn't seen Kana and Kurapika on *that* pose earlier, the afternoon might have been more beautiful.

The kid with spiky black hair smiled innocently and Neon was really captivated by this.

_He seems to be so clueless. _She thought, amazed. _Clueless about all the bad things around him._

But that thought was wrong.

"You know, Neon-sama," Gon said. "People think that I am unaware of the things around me. They say that I shouldn't meddle with their lives since I don't know anything. But I know them. I just keep it to myself. Yet you are Kurapika's friend, so I will be your friend, too."

"Gon…"

"I know about your situation." He continued. "Shizu-sama, Kurapika, and you. Kurapika is having a hard time because he seems to be in between of you and Shizu-sama. I know that much. But you did well trying to get him back. I think he likes you, too. Its just that he has a lot in his mind."

Neon smiled. "Thank you, Gon. You made me feel better."

The kid eyed her. "But you should fix your relationship with Shizukana-san. Friends understand each other. They help each other, not fight."

The girl sighed. "Kana should fix herself first before anything else."

"What do you mean by that, Neon-sama?"

Neon suddenly realized what she said. She chuckled nervously. "No. Nothing."

There was a long silence between them. Inside the house, they could hear the roaring laughter of Leorio and Misaki.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hmm…how amusing."

A man clad in black turned his back, a smirk playing on his lips. "Perhaps there should be a twist so the story would be perfect?"

He made a gun using his thumb and pointing finger then he closed an eye.

"Bang!"

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**LMK: Late update.**

**Gon: Ah, I missed this!**

**Killua: Who is that 'man clad in black?'**

**Kurapika: I wonder…**

**Leorio &amp; Misaki: BANG! (laughs)**

**LMK: Oh, shut up, you two.**

**Shizukana: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Neon: (muttering) Even if its late…**

**LMK: Read and Review! It motivates me to write more!**

**Everyone: Thank You!**


	13. Author's Note (Important)

**Hey people!**

Sadly this isn't an update. And there wouldn't be any more updates in the next three months either. All my stories are going ON HIATUS.

I mean, I'm done talking crap, y'know? I told you guys that my fics will end up soon but I was wrong. Problems occured and I have to deal with them so I may not see you for long.

In Between and my other fic HxH Rewritten? will go on hiatus for long, too.

**BUT NO.**

**HELL NO. I'M NOT LEAVING FANFICTION YET.**

I love this site so much. It helped me I think develop my writing skill and I gained quite a few friends. Something - or some things - just came up and I have to be out for a long time.

I don't know, I maybe back on February or something. Or maybe April.

But I will have to tell you that you guys make my day and your lovely reviews never get old.

...

Huh, I'm talking crap again. I deserve some corn, don't you think?

...

Well, see you guys someday, and I hope you'll never forget...this fic.

...

The Author: "Love never dies...but love might kill."\\\

~LMK


End file.
